


OWLBot

by AkaSHEEEEEEE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, WALL-E AU, everyone is bots, mostly bokuaka though, tsukkiyama and levyaku because i put my ships in everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaSHEEEEEEE/pseuds/AkaSHEEEEEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When OWLBot Bokuto meets AKAA, a bot with a classified directive, a gorgeous face, and a cool demeanor, he will follow him back into space and inadvertently flip the star-cruiser Shiratorizawa upside-down. (A BokuAka WALL-E AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation: Wellness and Life. Also known as O:WL.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,so I read LittleLuxray's fic; In Another Life, which I highly recommend if you're looking for beautifully written BokuAka that will make you cry for an hour and then re-read it. And it inspired this, somehow, I just thought, BokuAka, plus WALL-E... YES. Here we are. So this is heavily based on the movie WALL-E, but you don't have to watch the movie to get the fic, this is mostly humorous fluff and shenanigans anyway. Please enjoy and leave a comment~

Across the globe, massive towers and heaps of trash had become the landscape. In the Fukurodani neighborhood in Japan, there were few towers or skyscrapers, merely heaps and piles lying around buildings, burying them. Not that there was anyone left to try and enter the ruins. In fact, there was no one left at all. Humans had run from the issue of all the garbage they had allowed to bury them, refusing to fix the problem early on due to apathy. Then when their problems had become to difficult to ignore, they had run away, taking off into space, how long ago? Who knew. Bokuto had long lost track of the time. He padded through the dead silent streets, keeping a loose eye out for anything in the trash heaps the looked interesting. He knew he might be missing things buried within the heaps, but he lacked the motivation to go digging right now. He wandered back to his complex by following a familiar route, running his eyes over the billboards that surrounded the warehouse where he resided. Re-reading the words he'd read a million times before; "OPERATION: WELLNESS AND LIFE" Once, on a search through an office building where he'd acquired a rolling chair for the collection of human stuff that he kept in his warehouse, he'd found a screen that was still playing the announcements from when project O:WL had first been broadcast to the public. A random human, probably someone important rambling about going to space and leaving the O:WLBots to dispose of the garbage. However their army of cleaning robots had been hastily built and with the bots working themselves day and night after the humans left, they'd broken quickly. Seeing this happening, Bokuto had stopped working, and watched everyone burn themselves out until it was just him, the shells of the other O:WLBots which he took spare parts from to keep himself running, and the trash. The humans never came back.

O:WLBot B, who had subsequently named himself Bokuto, had calculated how long it would take him to clean the entire Earth by himself, and knew that he would break long before he would ever finish, so now he looked for stuff to keep him entertained for the rest of however long he could stay running by using the parts of other O:WLBots. He took parts from them whenever one of his components became run-down, which over time, resulted in him looking very patchwork. When Bokuto had been built, he was designed to look strong, to give people hope that the project would work. However, now his black hair was mixed with patches of white, his eyes were golden, and his skin and work clothes; a ripped black tank top, durable work pants, and heavy boots, were all covered in dust. He lived in a warehouse that had originally been built to hold most of the O:WLBots from the area, but now that none of them ever returned, he filled the rest of his shelves with human stuff. He spent his time alone, but remained rather cheerful, his favourite hobby was taking one of the balls he'd collected and hitting it around outside the complex. He had found several balls which all looked similar, and once he found one in packaging, which labeled them 'volleyballs'. They were pretty fun. he ended up messing around with one of the volleyballs when he got back, which was why he was outside when the first red dot appeared.


	2. Directive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel very satisfied with how the last chapter came out, it felt kinda rushed and choppy, mostly because I wanted to get basic WALL-E story out of the way. But here comes Akaashi, so if you stuck around, thank you so much for being patient with me, and I hope this chapter feels better. As always, please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

When Bokuto first noticed the dot, he was confused. 'What was THAT?' Being his first thought. He walked over to it, and reached out to touch it, when it moved away. Oh hell no. He chased the dot as it gained speed, darting back out into the dusty streets he'd just left. He eventually ended up in a field near his warehouse. Suddenly the dot slowed, and then just stopped. Bokuto only now thinking to be cautious, slowed down, then crouched beside the dot touching it to find that it was only projected light. That was when he heard the roar. Looking up, he saw something massive slowly falling from the sky, bringing with it a hot wave of wind that stirred Bokuto into action, bolting away from the ship as it touched down. He ended up behind a heap of garbage, staring up at the massive, pristine white ship. Had the humans returned? What would they do when they found out the planet wasn't fixed? Would they leave again? Would they stay? Bokuto wasn't sure which worried him more and was debating whether to turn and keep running when the ship moved. Something extended from the ship, like a huge arm, an arm that was holding some sort of pod? Some other attachment extended and tapped out a code on the pod, and it cracked open. Now Bokuto was really confused, were there humans on the ship? was this even a human ship? Wait. What was _that?_ Out of the pod floated something resembling a human, but Bokuto definitely didn't remember humans being that beautiful. He unconsciously leaned around the trash he was hiding behind to get a better look. His eyes zoomed in, looking carefully at what he could only guess was a type of android unless humans had majorly evolved since leaving Earth. The bot seemed to be roughly his height, but wait, he was hovering a few inches above the ground, so he must be a bit shorter than Bokuto. His skin was very pale, and sharply contrasted his short black hair. His clothes were very clinical, a white shirt that covered up to his neck, and the letters AKAA printed over his right pectoral. The flared sleeves  covered most of his hands, which were pale, with long graceful fingers. His white uniform looking pants ended in a boot cut that again mostly covered his feet, but Bokuto could see that he wore no shoes. Bokuto was jolted out of his silent examination by the pod being retracted into the ship, which began to power up again. Bokuto slipped back behind the garbage heap to protect himself from the powerful blast of burning wind. His mind was racing, what was that bot for? Was he staying? Could he be my friend? Inspired by the idea of having a friend after who knows how long spent alone, he leaned back around the trash pile to look at the bot again. The first thing he noted was that the newcomer didn't seem at all bothered by the taking off of his ship. Zooming his vision back in on the eerily beautiful face, the second thing Bokuto noticed was that the bot's eyes had opened, and they were breath-taking. They were blue, and _shimmered._ His face was impassive, but infinitely brightened by his glittering eyes which were a light shade of blue. But while Bokuto would've been happy to sit and stare at him until the sun went down, the bot had other plans. He glanced around, causing Bokuto to freeze in place, knowing that those beautiful eyes were probably programmed to spot motion. For the first time, Bokuto paused to consider that this bot may not be friendly. This thought was immediately thrown out of his mind when the bot, who had been simply hovering in the same spot since leaving the pod, suddenly began to move floating over to a pile of trash, and looking at it. He just looked so _beautiful_ , Bokuto couldn't imagine him being dangerous. As the bot gently drifted away, Bokuto found himself following. A pattern was quickly established. The bot would float over to something, stare at it for a moment, then it would softly glow red. He would then move on.  Bokuto hid behind stuff to stay out out of sight for a while, but when he carefully checked some trash that the bot had inspected a moment ago, he found that nothing in that pile was stuff that _should_  be glowing. Oh. The bot was _scanning._ That meant there was nothing to fear, right? Bokuto quickly caught up with the bot and striding confidently out of hiding, he called in a cheery voice,

"Hey hey hey!!"

That got a reaction. The bot spun in midair,his eyes widening in shock at the sight of the tall, dusty OWLBot. He silently floated towards Bokuto, a mildly curious expression on his face. His eyes gave Bokuto a once-over, from his heavy boots to the wide, dazzling grin on his face and his positively glittering golden eyes, to his mismatched hair, which stood in peaks. His expression settled again and his clear, blue eyes darkened several shades, focusing on Bokuto. Said OWLBot was about to speak again when his body glowed a faint red. Any curiosity that had remained in the bot's face vanished, and he turned, floating away.

 

The bot hated him. 

This was the only possible explanation.

Bokuto drooped in dejection, turning and trudging away, his gold eyes restlessly shifting over the browns and reds and grays of his world. the most color he'd seen in years had been the stunning blue of the new bot's eyes. Huh, that was a new color.

Wait, color?

He spotted a small, well, he wasn't sure what it was, but it was green and sticking out of the ground. Bokuto went and tugged at it, ending up scooping a handful of dirt out with the anomaly. He dropped the thing into a boot, and picked it up, carrying it back to his warehouse with him.

 

He ended up placing it on one of his shelves before slumping against the wall and sliding down into his usual charging spot. What had he done to offend the new bot? What was wrong with him? Why did the bot just leave after scanning him? Was he useless? Well the bot would probably think so. Look at him, he'd abandoned his purpose because he lost all the other bots that were supposed to be his team. Should he have tried carrying on with his work? Could he have at least cleaned the neighborhood up for this bot? But he didn't, and now look, the bot hated him. He should just shut down and charge, maybe he'd try again tomorrow.

 

_Crash_

 

Bokuto's eyes shot open and the distant sound out something very big and heavy falling and probably breaking. Was the bot okay? No one else could've triggered a noise like that. He jumped to his feet, elated at the idea of saving the bot and proving that he was useful. He bolted out towards the source of the sound, ending up at one of the nearby office buildings. Or at least where that office building had been. mostly of it was now on its side, crushing some nearby trash. Looking at the massive pile of rubble, he spotted a now familiar red glow. He sprang into the still settling ruins, and ran to where the bot was scanning something, his beautiful face as impassive as ever.

"Hey!"

The bot turned and looked at him, blinking slightly.

"Are you ok-"

"指令?"

"Huh??"

Whatever the bot had just said, it made absolutely no sense to Bokuto. The bot frowned slightly.

" 지령?"

"Um...." Was all that Bokuto could offer.

Huffing slightly, the bot tried again.

"Directive?"

"Ah! You CAN speak my language."

The bot watched him calmly.

"Um, my directive, right. Well I am an OWLBot! I'm part of project Operation:Wellness and Life, so I'm pretty much trying to restore the Earth for when the humans come back. Did the humans send you? I-"

"Name?" Interjected the bot.

"What? Oh, My name is Bokuto! I mean, my designation is OWLBot B, but I like Bokuto better. What's your name?" Asked Bokuto brightly.

"... My designation is AKAA."

"Cool! What's that stand for?"

"Classified."

"Okay? Hey, why are you here? What's your directive?"

"Classified."

"Hmm, you don't talk about yourself much, huh? Hey ah- aka, how d'ya pronounce that anyway?"

"AKAA."

"Akaaa- akk- Akaash..."

"AKAA."

"You know what? I'm going to call you Akaashi."

"That is not my designation."

"It's not a designation, it's a name. Like a nickname!"

"....Okay?" Akaashi surveyed Bokuto with an expression of vague concern.

"So, Akaashi, Have you ever heard of a volleyball?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the characters, Akaashi was supposed to be saying "directive?" in different languages, in this case, Japanese and Korean. If those translations are inaccurate, I'm sorry, I used Google translate. Leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
